Lay me Down Gently
by Shadowmist1994
Summary: Elena moves to Mystic Falls to live with her dad Grayson. He is getting remarried and Elena rebels by hanging with Caroline and her group. Meets ALOT of guys ;) Sorry Suck at Summaries, first Fanfic. please review. please just give it a chance. WARNING SEX/ Drugs / Violence I cant bare this enough don't read if you cant read about SEX
1. What Dreams Are Made Of

**_Hi Guys so this is my first story. thank you for reading_**

**_DISCLAIMER: i dont own anything but the idea. i love VD 3_**

"Bonnie, It happened again." I moaned through the phone. My Best Friend laughed showing no sign of concern.  
"I guessed babe, why else would you call at 6." I rolled over and glanced at the clock.  
"Fuck! Im sorry Bon, I'm just really starting to freak out. It's been every night this week." I got out of bed and made my way to the adjoining bathroom I shared with my brother, Jeremy.  
"Ok, im up, tell me about your dream" I could hear her sign as she sat down on her bean bag. Bonnie has been my best friend for ever, I always know I can tell her anything and I she knows the same. I sometimes think she knows me better then I know myself.  
"Ok, well this one starts at school, which is really weird as why am I there in the middle of the night?" my dream comes flooding back to me…

_The hallway, as I make my way through the school, is dark. My only light is that of the torch off my phone. I turn to my locker and stumble on the locker. What is my code? I play with the lock for a while. It won't open…_

"I mean what the heck, why won't it open?"  
"Continue Elena"  
"Oh Yeah,"

_When I finally get my locker open I hear a noise. It's like footsteps coming towards me. I don't know who or what it is, but I close my locker and run. All I can think of is running. I end up on the football field, up on the grand stand. I turn around; glad to see no one is there. I collapse onto one of the seats and pull out a book, Twilight!_

"Why do I have a book, I don't remember pulling it out of my locker! Plus Why twilight, why not Harry Potter or WutheringHeights, something tha-t..."  
"Elena! This story is lasting longer then my last orgasm…"  
"ok, Geez! Anyway then he appeared."

_When I looked up from my book my eyes landed on where he stood. There, on the bottom of the Grand stand, stood Tyler Lockwood. The hottest boy in school, and as normal he is the biggest dick.  
"Hey Gilbert, What you doing up there?" he called to me in the voice that makes all the girls wanna have sex with him.  
"Fingering myself to Mr. Edward Cullen here" I held up my book in one hand and two fingers on the other. I laughed and in a blink of an eye he was standing on the seat below me. Looking down on me with dark eyes.  
"Can I join?" I swallowed. I would love for him to fuck me, but im not that kinda girl.  
"What, you wanna finger yourself too?" I challenged him. _

I paused, feeling sweaty as I remember my dream.  
"AND?" Ahh, now she is interested in my dream. I giggled then got serious  
"Then, we fuck!"

_My pants were removed quickly as I lay down on the bench. Tyler also gets rid of his and holds his dick above my entrance. Nothing I have ever had compares to his cock. As he slams into me I scream as I can feel him filling me. He thrusts in and out making me moan when im empty. He massages my tits and pinches my nipples through my shirt. "OMG Tyler, im gonna cum. Im gonna cum!" he pounds into me faster then…_

"I wake up."  
"What the fuck Elena, you can't finish like that, even im horny."  
"I don't know, I always wake up when im about to cum."  
"And you can't even masturbate" you can hear her frown through the phone. No I can't. Its not like I don't love touching myself, I find places no man can find, I just can't. Jeremy is next door, the walls are thin and mum randomly comes into our rooms to check on us.

There is a knock on the door.

"Elena?" I turn to Jeremy standing there in our bathroom.  
"Sorry Jer, Did I wake you up?"  
"Its fine, Mr. Tanner is riding my ass with all this History Homework, I still needed to get some done."  
"Oh good, im glad, sorry Jer." He turned to walk back into his room.  
"oh by the way, can I have a little warning next time you are dreaming of Lockwood, ill put ear phones in or something." I blushed bright red and Bonnie started laughing hysterically. I cover my face with my hands and moan  
"Shit!" I scream, into my hands.  
"Sorry to run in your time of need but I need to get ready, I have to wash my hair or it will not straighten today"  
"Thanks Bonnie, I'll talk to you later."  
"Ok, love you"  
"You too" I was about to hang up when Bonnie said something.  
"Oh Elena, Happy Birthday"

_**Twilight was mentioned in the show thought it would be good to add it in here. REVIEW!**_


	2. Bad Mistakes

**_Ok I know no one has reviewed But, not everyone does, I know sometimes when I read a story I just don't know what to say. But I would love to know if you guys like it... Anyway review on this one. Please ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or Bonnie wouldn't be in it _**

Getting ready in the morning was easy. The night before I would lay out my clothes and get everything ready, all I needed to do was shower and shave. While in the shower I thought about my dream. I couldn't shake it, why have I been having them, why about Tyler Lockwood?

When I got out of the shower I used one towel to wrap around my body and one to wrap my hair up. I went over to my computer and turned it on. As soon as I started up facebook I had notifications. I scrolled for the one I wanted to see, my sisters. She lived with my dad and I hadn't seen her in years. Sure we talked sometimes but nothing about our families or well, anything too personal. I continued looking but I had nothing from Katherine.

As I blow dried my hair my thoughts went to my dad. On my mirror I had photos of Jeremy and mum. And one folded in half. One half was just the three of us and the half you couldn't see was Katherine and dad. Ten years ago today my dad left me. That's right, on my birthday he took my twin and left. Not even a good bye. Said they were going out to get tea, which I guess was in MysticFalls or something, because that's where they are now. A tear began to fall as I folded the photo again to hide the lies, which were the smile on dad's face. I felt someone behind me, arms wrapping around me in a hug. I wiped my tear away,  
"Mum! Im naked" I laughed as I turned my chair to face her. She went and sat on my bed, which I had yet to make. She smiled at me and crossed her legs, meaning she was gonna stay.  
"Happy Birthday Elena" she whispered as I could tell she was going to cry, I got up to go hug her, but then remembered I was in a towel. I wrapped my arms around me and went to go sit next to her.  
"Mum?"  
"I'm sorry, its not everyday your daughter turns eighteen. Have you talked to Katherine?"  
"No, im being stubborn. I'm not wishing her one till she wishes it to me. Have you?" I knew it was a stupid question; mum hasn't spoken to either of them since my 15th when dad came down to see me. Let's just say, they had sex then he told us the next morning he was seeing someone. It didn't go well with mum, words were said and photos and stuff were burned. He was never welcome in this house again.  
"Yes." This shocked me. "I called her this morning. She's doing well. She really likes Rebecca." I could see mum holding her self together, it was upsetting to see the woman who raised me cry.  
"Well she should, she's only a few years older then us." I screamed going back to my seat and turning to face my mirror. My mother came up behind me and began to comb my long, dark hair. As it slowly dried and she straightened it, she told me about her eighteenth birthday. Falling pregnant, the kids in school throwing her a birthday party in the gym. It all sounded so nice. I wished my birthday would be like that.

When I was ready for school me and Jeremy walked together. It wasn't too far; we were about half way when a horn went off behind us. Jeremy turned around first and started laughing. My head spun around to see a car full of guys driving slowly behind us. The only two I really knew were Matt, an ex-boyfriend, and Tyler, the guy who is staring in my dreams. I could feel my face go bright red and I could hear Jeremy trying not to laugh. What the hell have I been saying in my sleep! I knew the guys were close behind us by the smell of the cigarettes.  
"Hey baby, wanna ride." They stopped next to us and Jeremy jumped in, grabbing a smoke and talking to his so called friends.  
"No thanks, I'll walk." I continued down the street, doing the whole, fake-text thing. I could feel someone get out of the car to walk next to me. Thank god, Jeremy got to his senses.  
"So, Rumor on the street is you have a crush on me." I turned to see Tyler grinning at me. Could feel his hand grabbing for my ass as I tried to ignore him.  
"No, you must be mistaken" I quickened my pace hoping to get away from him. I don't get a lot of attention from guys. They all still remember me as the girl who pissed her pants in the third grade Concert. I was the girl who had braces and use to get food stuck inside them all the time. Sure I was no virgin, me and Matt had done it a few times back when we were dating but having Tyler Lockwood touch me was nerve racking.

The rest of the walk to school consisted of me humming, Tyler talking about how the football season was going well and how we should celebrate after the big win tonight. From the Front gates I could see Bonnie talking to Matt and Jeremy. She was a real friend, always checking where I was and always making amends with my ex. Me and Matty didn't leave our relationship on great terms, he had cheated on me so I destroyed his car. But Bonnie always tried to make it right. she talked to Matt all the time slowly getting him to forgive me. I forgave him months before but he was still in the process. My phone buzzed in my jacket pocket.

Honey, bad news. Call your father xoxo mum

The fact that she thought I still had my dads number was upsetting, yet true. I just couldn't find myself to delete it. I walked around the corner of the gate and presses call.  
"Hello?" the deep voice of Grayson Gilbert asked through the bad line. I couldn't bring myself to say anything. But I knew I had to.  
"Daddy?" I said feeling tears start to stream down my face.  
"Elena, honey. How are you." His voice was filled with sudden concern.  
"Im fine dad, just dandy. What do you need." I could sense him smiling on the other end. I've missed him but I was still mad that he left me, but it was my birthday and I just knew he would make me feel better.  
"Ok, ill be quick. I've been talking to your mum this morning, and we have agreed… that you will be coming down here to Mystic Falls and staying with me and Rebecca for a while."  
"What? Why would she say yes to that, she hates you? Dad, I love you but im not coming."  
"Well, I haven't seen you in years, and well, I have a right to see my daughter, and you are an adult now, I would like to see you, Rebecca would like to see you. And Katherine has been talking about you for a while now, and I realized I miss my daughter. Elena, please come. Im getting married honey, in four months. I want you here."  
"I'll think about it." And with that I hung up. I wiped my tears away. Right on Cue Bonnie came up to me holding out a tissue.  
"Thanks" it wasn't Bonnie, it was Jeremy.  
"Elena, I need to tell you something." There was something wrong in how he said those words. He pulled me further away from the gates of the school.  
"Elena, I've known something for a while now and I need to tell you. It's killing me. I promised Bonnie I wouldn't tell you but I just can't hide it from you. She's still doing it and I didn't know."  
"Jer, I really couldn't take anymore news."

"Bonnie was the girl Matt cheated on you with, Vicky told me. Im sorry Elena, I just… I didn't want to hurt you but they are still having sex and she told me they don't. she lied Elena, and she's telling everyone about your dreams. Matt told me and…"  
"Jer, stop. Thank you" I walked away from him, over to Bonnie and punched her in the face. She fell to the ground crying as I began to kick the shit out of her.  
"You fucking whore, your fucking little slut." I continued to kick until armed wrapped themselves around me and pulled me into Tyler's arms. I pushed him away and ran from the school. Tyler followed, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards his jeep.  
"Tyler, Fucking get off me." I began to cry, my voice became hoarse and I blabbed like an idiot. "Take me away for a while." He pulled me into his large arms and kissed my forehead.

Tyler drove fast down the main street and towards the big house at the end of the town. Everyone knew his family was rich, they owned most of the shops in this town. His house was amazing from the outside. I had never been inside, and it look like I still wont be, as he passed the drive way and continues driving.  
"Tyler, where are you going?"  
"Where are we going baby, and my uncle Mason has a hide out just a few minutes outside of town I thought we could hide out there." I began to protest, but I had said take me away. We drove on a dirt rode and parked just under a large tree, Tyler grabbed my hand and we climbed the seats until we got to the back of the car. I laid there cuddled into his side, just crying. He didn't ask me what was wrong, he didn't even talk, and he just let me cry. When I was down crying I sat up and hit him in the arm  
"I thought you were a dick, you're meant to be a dick." He laughed, sitting up with me.  
"I am a dick Elena, What? You want me to take advantage of you and kiss you, maybe fuck you." It was my turn to laugh, but then I thought about it. I leaned in closer to him,  
"Yes please" and with that I kissed him.

The kiss started off real slow, just his hands reaching my face and the softness of his kiss. I could feel myself getting wet. I had never kissed anyone I hadn't been dating. Ok, well only once, but that was spin the bottle so that doesn't count. As the kiss deepened the kiss, his hands became urgent. It was like all my dreams were coming true. I wasn't becoming a princess or anything but I was here about to fuck the man who had starred in so many of my dreams. As we started to lose our clothes, I realized what I was going to do. I only wanted Tyler because Bonnie used to like him, that's the only reason I was going to be having sex with him. I stopped the kiss and looked at him; he was breathing a little on the heavy side, but looked damn cute.  
"Fuck it" I sighed and went back into the kiss. As my breasts were freed from my bra, I was into this. I went for his belt, trying quickly to get his pants off. I needed him inside me now, and right now. As his penis shot to attention at my touch my panties were disposed of. Both oh us naked now; he placed me on top of him, just above his throbbing cock.  
"You sure?" I thought guys only asked that in movies, but of course I was fucking sure or I wouldn't be here. All I did was nod and I threw myself down on to his dick. The pain and pleasure I felt as I began to move back and forth, feeling every inch of him inside my pussy. I began to ride him faster, griping my nails into his pecks. The pleasure was beginning to become too much, but I wasn't going to cum first, I wanted him to. I rode him, my breasts moving with the even beat I played on his cock.  
"Tyler, oh god Tyler." I began to moan, hoping it would tip him over the edge, he moaned. I could feel his dick twitch inside me. I knew I was getting him close.  
"Oh Tyler, I've been wanting you to fuck me for weeks now, I've wanted you for weeks." I moaned as I knew I was getting close. His dick twitched again and he groaned.  
"Im gonna cum… I'm gonna… Cum" with one last twitch he exploded inside me. Filling me with his cum, bring me to the edge too.  
"TYLER!" I screamed as I let myself orgasm for the first time, in what feels like forever. As soon as I finished I left his weakening dick, feeling the withdrawal, and began to get dressed. We hadn't used a condom; I would have to remember to take the morning after pill. Tyler kissed me on the forehead. The good thing about Tyler was he wouldn't want to cuddle. I just wanted to go home; I needed to cry about losing my so-called best friend. I had some thinking to do about moving. I did kinda want a new start, where I could be the sexy girl for a chance, or like a badass emo. So many possibilities! I crawled over the seats and made my way to the front and waited for Tyler.  
"Baby, where you going?" he laughed, making his way up too, pulling on his boxers on the way.  
"Take me home Tyler, I have some packing to do."  
"Why?"  
"Im moving to MysticFalls"

**_I hope you guys liked it. I know, im not to good at the sex scene haha. I'll get there. I have big plans for this story. A little teacher action, enter Damon ;) and a bad boy. So, I know none of the characters are gay, but I kinda want Elena to have a gay best friend (a guy) so ideas. Hit me with them. I was thinking Stefan, but I don't know haha, he kinda is too hot, but then again gay guys are hot ;) haha anyway review me with your ideas and tell me if you like the story. Please. I want ONE review ;)_**


	3. Low Tolerance

**So, as you could tell, I stopped writing. I know I said I wouldn't but I did, and im sorry to those who do follow the story 3 you guys are amazing. I really want to shout out to my new favourite person, you gave me a reason to write, so I thought I would say a personal thank you for the review … ****_Crazy-pomegranate. _**** You are amazing so, thank you. And I know I said the teacher action would be in this scene, I lied, its in the next, sorry!**

**Disclaimer… I do not own VD or Bonnie would have died when Damon attacked her in season one ;)**

Hair straightener… check, swimmers… check, pills… check. As I made a last minute check list in my mind, I started to realize what it is I was doing. I was leaving my mum and my brother. i wouldn't see Jer again for God knows how long. I knew I was going to miss him.

As I made my way through the airport looking for something to eat, i couldn't help but wonder if this was the right thing to do. Sure I could reinvent myself. Be anyone I wanted to be, but for some reason I felt I left things badly with Bonnie. I found a pay phone near the noodle place I had been looking for when I decided I would call Bonnie and apologize for hitting her. it rang twice, a male answered.  
"Bonnie's phone." It was Matt, I really wanted to say something but I just couldn't find the words. I hung up the phone feeling a tear hang in the corner of my eye, I blinked a few times hoping it would disappear. I made my way to get something to eat. The line wasn't too long as I stood behind a middle aged woman with two kids, who were screaming. I have never been fond of kids, I really hope they aren't on my flight. I looked at my watch, 2:45, I had an hour til my flight, if I quickly eat I could make my way to the gift shop and get something for Katherine, I really hope…  
"Hello? You ordering or not?" I turned to see an old man waving his hand towards the counter.  
"shit, im sorry sir." I took a step forward and was shocked to have been pushed back by the guy, who suddenly appeared infront of me. "Oi, hi, get to the back of the line." I tapped him on the shoulder as I made my way to get around him. he igored me as he placed his order.  
"Hi, I would like a piece of avocado sushi and three of the… um… salmon." The lady smiled be hind the counter.  
"Anything else today?" I wrapped my arm around his making us look like a couple. He handed over a $50.  
"Hi, and a small box of Honey Soy noodles, extra cashews, Oh honey, I thought you were gonna order without me," I smiled sweetly at the lady. "We're going to visit my parents" I looked up at the man who had so kindly paid for my lunch, he smiled at me and laughed. Our food came quickly after and I let go of his hand.  
"Thank you." I said as I pulled my box out of his bag. I went for my wallet but he stopped me.  
"Don't worry about it, its only $10. Besides it was worth it, ive never seen anyone do that before." I giggled like a little school girl.  
"Well, you jumped the cue, anyway thank you but I have to go. Things to buy before my flight." I walked off before he could change his mind about me paying him back.

By the time my flight was being called I had bought my dad and Katherine something, it wasn't much, but they didn't give me much notice. I collected my ticket and made my way onto the plane. I was seat 12C, which I found funny, because it was my bra size. I made myself comfy, by putting my head phones in, and resting my head back on the seat. That was until I was rudely interrupted. Some rude prick was shoving his way past me to get to the window seat. My eyes flew open and the ear phones came out as I prepared myself to destroy this loser. It was him, the guy who paid for my lunch.  
"Sorry, I was trying to get your attention but you were busy." I sighed, annoyed but a bit surprised that he would do something like that.  
"What? No pat on the shoulder? I guess we're even now." He chuckled.  
"No, we're not even. You owe me a drink." He called over a hostess.  
"Im only 18." I frowned, just a little flattered he thought I was older.  
"Yeah, and im 19, what you don't have a fake ID?" I shook my head.

*mental note, get fake ID*

The mystery guy ordered two drinks, sneaking me one once the hostess turned around .  
"Cheers,"  
"Cheers" we tapped our glasses together. "Im Ben, by the way."  
"Elena"

After a few more drinks, I could see everything much more clearly. Ben was hot, funny and smart. We talked about Bar tending and how he finished grade 10 to become an actor. He still has to get his first gig but wow that's a good idea.  
"Your so smart Ben, like, really, like I don't know how you could be a Bartender and remember all those drinks. Like seriously." He laughed  
"Your drunk." I shook my head,  
"Nope, my tolerance is way up here." I held my arm above my head and giggled. I put my head on his shoulder. "mmm, You smell amazing" he laughed again.  
"Elena, I think you should get some sleep, we will be in Mystic falls in just a under two hours." I started to sob.  
"I should have had sex at least once more before I left home. Just once, who knows when I will do it again." I turned to face him, feeling tears in my eyes. Why was I crying over sex.  
"Sex is amazing" he nodded.  
"Sex, is" I crashed my lips to his, trying to get comfy in my seat. "Lets do it, we could do it right here, I could pull my panties down and you could have your way with me, no one would know" I whispered the last part. He laughed again, but I was serious I went for his belt. Tipping my head down to take a good look at his zipper I started to get a bad feeling. I could see two zippers. Two buttons, and two Bens'.  
"You don't look to good babe." Then it all went black.

When I woke up I had my seatbelt on and my head was on Bens shoulder. We were getting ready to land.  
"Evening" he smiled, I looked up at him,  
"Did I fall asleep" he smiled, combing my hair out of my sweaty face.  
"Yes, i think your tolerance is way down here" he pushed his hand down below the seat.  
"Shit, here, heres my number, maybe we could get together some time."  
"Id love that Elena," I typed my number into his phone and prepared my self, as I gazed out the window I saw my dad, he was waving like a moron, he really is a strange man at times. As I departed the plane I was fully aware of people looking at me. It was strange. I made my way to my father and quickly gave him an awkward hug.  
"Hey dad."  
"Elena, honey." He smiled, grabbing my carry on as he led me through the crowd of people, making our way to collect my luggage. "Your mother said she is sending boxes tomorrow for you, I really hope you like your room" he kept talking but I zoned out wondering what this town would be like, I heard it was pretty small, which is good I guess, not many people to meet, and that means I could see Ben again.

The drive to my new home was short, boring as hell, but at least I could say short. As we pulled up in the drive way I could see the front door wide open, as we got closer to the door I could smell soup.  
"Good, Rebecca started cooking, she's an amazing cook, you'll really like her. and shes really wise, its like she's been around for hundreds of years." Yeah only like 24, I already didn't like her. I knew she was just using my dad for his money, and I didn't like that. That meant less for me, I giggled to myself which rewarded a weird look from my dad. As we entered the house I noticed the stair case that reached up pretty high and could see 3 nice white doors. I better get my own room.  
"Honey we're home." I could hear footsteps coming towards us, and a pretty blonde lady came towards us holding a cupcake.  
"Welcome home Elena." She handed me the cup cake, I scrapped some of the icing off the top and licked my finger, ok she can't be too bad. Pounding came from the stairs as I was attacked by my sister. We were twins and that was obvious. The only difference was her face was rounder like dads and she curled her hair. She grabbed my hand.  
"Come on, lets unpack." And together we ran up the stairs to my new bed room.

**Ok guys, next chapter is the first day of school, I hope you like this chapter. I didn't put sex in it so those who don't really like sex can read it with out getting freaked. Ok so im starting the next chapter right now. Please guys review please… XOKH**


	4. Making Friends

**Ok Guys, so I know the last chapter wasn't my best, but I hope you like it. This one is Elena's first day of school. I hope you like it J**

**Disclaimer… I don't own VD or I would never leave my room ;)**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I could so get use to this. I combed my hair and ran the straightener through it once that was all it needed. I put on my lucky singlet and my favourite light blue cardigan. My jeans were faded and my make-up was light. The last touch was the last gift my mother gave me before I left. A necklace, the one I had been admiring in the shop window for ever. I put on my black high boots and bolted down the stairs.  
"Wow, Rebecca, it looks good." She turned around smiling at me as she held a frypan with pancakes.  
"Thank you babe, how many would you like." I thought this through, I didn't want a food baby today but I was hungry. I should properly have only one.  
"3" I smiled and she laughed as she placed them on my plate. I dug in, pouring sryp all over them. Moaning as I had my first taste.  
"Geez, this is good."  
"Geez?" I laughed.  
"Sorry, I don't know what the swearing rules are in this house."  
"You can say anything you fucking want." She laughed and turned around to do some dishes.  
"So what's it like here, honestly." She looked over her shoulder at me.  
"Honestly, its bloody boring, not even good movies play here in our small theatre."  
"is there anything to do?"  
"We have a founders day ball coming up."  
"What the hell is founders day?"  
"A day to celebrate our founder, Der" omg she wasn't that bad at all. She even said Der. I laughed. Taking one last bite. And getting up to leave.  
"Wheres Katherine?"  
"She left already, her boyfriend picked her up, god knows why so early."  
"Maybe they have homework to do." I stated winking at her as if to show what I really meant.  
"Yeah sure, they could be more subtle about it. The walls are thick here but not when your that loud."  
"Noted" she laughed and I ran back up the stairs.  
_bag, bag, bag…_ I had forgotten to bring a stupid bag. I ran across the room jumping over my bed to reach my cupboard. Where did I put it, I knew I had it here somewhere. I finially found it, my large handbag. Im sure I could fit a few books in here. I shoved make-up, phone and glasses in and ran back down stairs.  
"Sounds like you've made your self at home" Rebecca laughed.  
"Sorry, yeah I have a habbit of that. Wish me luck."  
"Your books are on the lounge table." I walked over and shoved them in. ok im set. Out the door I go.

To be honest, it would have been nice to know where I was going, you know, someone to tag along. Just someone. i ended up following too cheerleaders hoping there is only one school in this already crappy town. When we reached the school gates one had already asked if I had a problem for following them. Is everyone rude here. I walked toward the front office when someone shouted heads. I didn't even realize until the football came in contact with my boob.  
"Ow!" I screamed rubbing my boob.  
"Need some help with that?" a boy comes over to help.  
"I'm Fine," I insisted as I continued to walk towards the office. The boy followed.  
"Im Finn," he was really starting to annoy me.  
"Listen, you already hit me in the boob, what else do you want."  
"I want to rub it better" he winked  
"Gross." I kept walking into the building, relieved to be safe.

My first class was History, the teacher was really nice, he was in the office when I first went there so he walked me to class. His name was Mr Saltzman, but I have been told to call him Alaric. The class was basically all about founder's day so I did learn a lot of boring crap about this town. The other thing I learnt is that that guy Finn, no one likes, which is good, Im not the only one.  
"Caroline, would you like to fill Mrs Gilbert on the rules of this town, as she wouldn't know."  
Caroline, a tall platinum blonde girl, who wore her eye liner way to dark stood up and walked to the front of the class, her clothes were a amazing, she wore a black dress with studs at the top around her boobs and it had pink tulle underneath, it was perfect.  
"We have a curfew of 10pm on weeknights and 11pm on weekends. We are not allowed near the cemetery or the forest to the right of wickery bridge. Blah blah blah." She went back to her seat and without even looking at Alaric.  
The rest of the class went by quickly, I just couldn't help but wonder why the rules? Why a curfew. As I got up to leave from my desk Caroline came and stood in my path.  
"Elena right?"  
"Yeah, hi, Caroline." She turned to her friends  
"I told you, shes the one who was hit in the boob." She laughed then her face became serious.  
"We have an extra seat at our table if you would like to join us."  
"Sure, um…" I pulled out my time table. "I have English 401 next, do any of you have it." Caroline grabbed my time table and smiled.  
"Yeah I do, ill take you" she led me away from her friends. "Your gonna love Mr Salvatore, he is like to die for." I smiled not really knowing what she meant. Hes a teacher, he cant really be to die for, could he.

Well I proven wrong, Mr Salvatore was like a sex god. He had this thing he did with his eyes and every once and a while he would lick his lips, running his hot tongue across his bottom lip in the most sexual way possible. Caroline and I took the seats in the back, she had told me only losers sit near the front. It was ok though, I had a great view. Caroline leaned closer to me to whisper something in my ear.  
"Im gonna fuck the shit out of that man one day." I wish, he would have no idea who I am. The whole lesson he talked about William Shakespeare. One of my favourite people to learn about, so interesting. The way he said some of the old time words made me wet down below. I was getting horny just listening to him. he is fucking amazing. As he made is rounds of the classroom and came to my desk to interduce himself.  
"Mr Salvatore," I nodded towards him. holy shit he smells amazing.  
"Miss Gilbert, I trust your having a good day so far. Made any friends?"  
"Me Sir, ill take good care of her." she licked her lips seductively, fuck she was good at that. He laughed.  
"I bet, Miss Forbes, do you two mind staying back after class. I wish to speak to you Elena." The way he said my name made me want to melt. As soon as he left Caroline whispered.  
"He so wants me."

Once everyone had left the room we made our way to his desk. Caroline sat on his desk as I stood.  
"I trust you will look after Miss Gilbert," he was speaking to Caroline and she just nodded crossing her legs. I expected him to look but not linger. I guess she did have him. is it normal to be jealous this quickly? He walked behind his desk and pulled out some papers.  
"Miss Gilbert, you are a bit behind the rest of the class, I know better than to ask Miss Forber's here to help you as she most likely hasn't done the work either. So im offering private tutoring lessons."  
"Thank you Mr Salvatore, id be happy to attend. My mums really wants me to have a better mark this year. Id love to spend time with you studying." I just nodded I was too.  
"Sweet, ill email both of you school accounts with the details. Thank you ladies." We left with me feeling very hot and Caroline giggling.  
"When I go over, we're gonna fuck. Ill make him beg for more."  
"Will it be at his house?" I asked shyly, I don't go over to teachers houses.  
"Yeah, its what happens here. Everyone is trust worthy." We started to walk toward the lunch room.  
"Caroline? Why is there a curfew."  
"Oh you haven't heard the story of Vicki Donovan." I shook my head. "She went out one night, down to the forest to do some drugs, you know, we all do it here, and that's the best place not to get caught. Anyway, she was attacked, raped and murdered. The killer still hasn't been caught"  
"Shit really, do you guys still go to the forest."  
"No, we go to Klaus's house. he has a party like every night. Would you like to come next time, here, give me your phone." I handed it over without a second thought. My mum always said I was easy to control. I will have to work on that. When I got my phone I smiled. I had a new contact.  
**_Sex Goddess ;) 3_**  
"You're the only one I know who would do that."  
"Actually no, be prepared." She pushed open a pair of double doors. "We're about to meet my friends."

Lasagne… $7.00  
Potato bake… $6.00  
Meat Pie… $5.00  
Mother… $4.50  
Water…$2.50

"Well, I guess im getting water today." I frowned and paid my money to the rude woman smirking at me. I followed Caroline to a small table with about six people already there. I took a seat next to a cute boy and frowned when everyone else had meals and I was stuck with my water.  
"Why would you guys pay the much for… well… that." They all laughed. I had oviously already made a fool out of myself. A girl on the other end of the table smiled at me.  
"We Don't." Caroline pulled two alfoil contains out of her bag and placed one in front of me. "We steal it" the girl finished, and winked. "Im Rose, nice to meet you Elena."  
"Hi" was all I could say then the boy beside me sighed.  
"Elena, eat it, or I will." He groaned as someone kicked him from under the table.  
"Elijah behave! Sorry babe, he's not normally that rude. Believe it or not he's the good one in the group." A girl with olive skin smiled sweetly at me. I smiled at Elijah and moved my bowl in front of him.  
"Thank you Elena, and Hayley..." he gave her the finger. I laughed at them. By the end of lunch I knew their names. Elijah was the cute moody guy, he loosened up after a while. Hayley was the pretty girl who looked like a model, she could do anything and look amazing. Rose was was Stefans Sister and Stefan was the guy who bitched all the time. I have a feeling he's gay, but I don't want to ask anyone, I really don't want to be rude. Klaus was the guy with the amazing voice, just talking with him for this lunch break developed a little crush. Then there was Anna, the girl obsessed with vampires, I really liked her, she seemed awesome. Then of course there Caroline who I think we will end up being really close. During lunch my phone had travelled around the table, people adding their numbers in but they weren't using their real names. How would I know who they are. While in math I made a list, I sat with Hayley and she helped me sort it out. So after each name I put a bracket with their real names until I could remember.

Hayley… Queen Bitch  
Caroline… Sex Goddess ;) 3  
Rose… Slut Gurl  
Anna… The Blood Rose  
Stefan… Nightmare  
Klaus… Smooth Talker  
Elijah… Moody

So to be fair, Elijah put down Mr Mysterious but Rose thought this name was better. And in reply Elijah changed hers from sweetie to slut Gurl… I don't think she knows about that one yet. Im debating if I should change it or not but Hayley says its funny so I think ill leave it.

By the end of school I had become close friends with Hayley, she was awesome. She made me laugh and always told it how it is. When I arrived home I had completely forgot I had a sister. Katherine came into my room while I was reading up on Shakespeare.  
"Hey, how was school"  
"I don't know, did you even go? I didn't see you."  
"No I didn't but don't tell dad, ill teach you how to ditch it." She smiled and talked about her day. Most of it consisted of sex with her boy friend Brady. When she finially left my room, I swear there is only so much sex I can listen to, I have a shower and lay down with a book. I decided. I will actually read twilight. I only got through the first page when I got a text.

Smooth Talker (Klaus)  
Hey, what are you doing ;)

I felt like a girl having her first crush. I replied trying to be as cool and as calm as possible.

_Me  
Nothing much, about to go to bed_

Smooth Talker (Klaus)  
Can I join ;)

Fuck, what do I say. Ive never done this before. Not even with Matt, he wasn't much of a dirty guy. But Klaus, well Klaus screamed sex and I loved it.

_Me  
Yesss please ;)_

Smooth Talker (Klaus)  
What are you wearing

_Me  
Well I just got out of the shower, so just a towel._

Smooth Talker (Klaus)  
You tease, your so fucking hot right now,  
But im not going to do anything, because,  
when you're a tease, I believe you shouldn't  
get wat you want darling, so I bid you good night baby  
but can you do me one thing?

_Me  
Anything :D  
_  
Smooth Talker (Klaus)  
Touch yourself!

Attached to the message was a photo, I opened it. I had never got a nude photo before. He was like a god, his dick was sprung to life and he had his hand wrapped around it. It was so big and long.

I closed the photo and tucked myself into bed, I removed my pants and undies and prepared myself. With ease I inserted two fingers, rubbing my clit and feeling my wetness. I used my other hand to pinch my nipples. I pictured Klaus naked, in front of me, stroking his cock and looking me in the eye. I pictured him placing his cock above my entrance, teasing me like I teased him. and just like that I had a mind blowing orgasm.  
"Klaus!"

I want him!

**Ok guys, what do you think, please let me know, I really don't know if many people are liking this story, so I don't know if I should continue. So please message me ideas or just review. Tell me what you guys want. No negative please. Enjoy. **

**XOKH**


	5. A Deal with a Devil

**Hey guys. Ok so I know im still making chapters. But I like this story, I just wish I knew if you guys did too. So please review, it would mean the world to me. Because I don't know if you guys aren't reviewing because the story sucks or you just don't want to… so review. Please. 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VD or Klaus would never leave my room, I would handcuff him to my bed and have my way with him ;) (FYI, im weird heeeheee)**

_Klaus, standing by the stair case he groans,  
"My dear, you look delicious," he purrs as he makes his way toward me. "I can smell you already." When he reaches me he places one hand on my waist and the other on my inner thigh. He breaths on my neck, bringing it to his lips. I bites down, making me moan, I push him to the way, grinding my soaking pussy into his growing penis. Klaus, in front of all thes people, strips me down and shoves three fingers into my pussy. Fucking my with his fingers, I thrust into his every pound. Suddenly, hands read my tits, massaging them, kneading them, they are not Klaus'. No they belong to a man I have never seen before, I forget about Klaus, pushing him to the floor, pouncing onto this stranger. Kissing him passionatiy, around me people cheer. Clapping as to if I im putting on a show, I am not, I just want this man inside me. I want to feel this throbbing cock, I want to scream in pleasure as he fucks me into tomorrow. Klaus starts to cry,  
"Elena, Elena, Elena"_

"Elena, Elena, Elena" Katherine calls. I blink twice as I try and summit the image into my mind. "So who is he?" I just stare at her, not knowing what to say. "Who are you crying over?"  
I straighten immediately, feeling my face, its cold and wet. I sniff as Im all of a sudden aware of my dripping nose.  
"Fuck!" I jump out of bed and make my way to my mirror, grabbing at my makeup bag.  
"I wouldnt" I looked at her confused.  
"You smell like sex." I suddently remember my night last night, masturbating to Klaus. Klaus who I had rejected in my dream for this mysterious man. I was suddenly embarrassed, I grabbed my towel and ran to the bathroom. As I showered Katherine sat on the closed toilet seat.  
"So who were you dreaming about, and why were you crying."  
"ummm… I don't know."  
"To which part"  
"Both in a way, first it was about his boy I was sitting with yesterday, he cute and charming and ahhhh. Then a complete stranger then the first boy started crying then I woke up."  
"So whose this boy your crushing on then aye."  
"Klaus, Klaus Mikaelson." She burst out into laughter.  
"No fucking way. Im sorry hun, but you have no chance." I was a little offended. Why would I have no chance. She doesn't know me, she doesn't know what happened last night.  
"A why not" I could hear the anger in my voice.  
"Because, hes a player, he'll fuck you then throw you away. He does that to a lot of girls, they fall in love with the voice, and the body and his charm then before you know it they spread they're legs and regrette it straight away."  
"And how would you know this."  
"Ive been there honey, no one has dated him, ever, he's a toy, you play with for a little while but then, well, your nothing to him after that. Don't get me wrong, greatest sex ive ever had, he can do this thing where he…."  
"La-la-la-la-la-la! I really don't want to know, gross Kat, a little boundary."  
"Fine" she laughed, leaving for the door. "But if you do go there make sure your on the pill, because he don't wrap the gift, if ya know what I mean." I could tell through the glass she pointed to her groin. Is it ok that our talk made me want him even more. I did say I just wanted sex, didn't i. but for some reason I also want to date him. I wanna wear his jacket and cuddle and shit. I wanna be all cute with him. I guess im just gonna have to change his mind aren't i? i got out of the shower. Not even worrying about a towel and walked to my phone.

_Me  
Morning baby, I hope you had as much fun  
taking the picture as I did, looking at it. ;)_

It took a few minutes but I got a reply.

Smooth Talker (Klaus)  
want the real thing… ;)

_Me  
No_

Smooth Talker (Klaus)  
Wat?

I ignored it. I really want him to think Im playing hard to get, like I know I want him, but hes gonna have to work for it.

When I arrived at school I headed straight for the history block. Behind the building I heard was a great spot to score some weed. I have been told to talk to a guy by the name of Trevor. So I walk over to a scrffy haired guy, who was kinda cute to ask im where I was to find him.  
"Hi, im looking for Trevor"  
"Hi, you must be Elena, ive heard a lot about you, is you tit alright." He tips his head to the side admiring my rack. I continue.  
"I want to have a good time, nothing to expensive. Can you do that?"  
"Totally baby, come this way." He goes towards a backpack in the nearby bush and pulls out a bag wrapped to look like a sandwich.  
"You only want to talk a little of this each, not to much understand." I grab for the bag, weighing it in my hands.  
"How much." I say flatly.  
"100." I gasp.  
"How about 50 and ill show you mine."  
"75 and let me touch you."  
"50 and you can do what ever you want with me."  
"Anything" I had him hooked. I went to go shake his hand, but stopped.  
"sexual." I pointed out he nodded and we shook.  
"When can I claim?"  
"When do you want?"  
"Not to sure yet, but I will collect."  
"Thanks baby, talk soon."  
"Here, here's my number." He hands me a card with messy hand writing. I nod and leave the drug area.

I practically ran over to Hayley,  
"What you doing tonight." I smiled, holding the drugs behind my back.  
"Depends, what do you have in mind?"  
"A few friends over to, enjoy…" I showed her the weed.  
"Fuck yes im in. come over around 7, my parent are going out."  
"Ok, oh and Hayley?"  
"Yeah."  
"Let's keep it small, we don't wanna share too much."

"Hi, Mrs Gilbet, is Elena home?" I could hear Caroline say as I deceased the stairs. I wore a dress Hayley had let me borrow, she said it was her favourite before she got her tits done. It was a black strapless dress, kinda short with a red tiny corset around my waist. I loved it, sure I don't have boobs like Hayley, but when Klaus sees me in this, hes gonna love it. Caroline wore something completely unexpected, she wore a white sundress. It had thin straps and was very girlish.

When we got into the car she whispered while strapping in.  
"I hope you don't mind, but I have to quickly go see someone."  
"No I don't mind at all" we drove to a rich part of town and pulled up in front of a small but amazing house.  
"I don't know how long ill be, you should come in." I really didn't want to be left in the car by myself if there is a murderer running around. I really didn't have to be told twice. I left the safety of the car and walked with Caroline to the front door.  
"This is my friend Slater, he knows everything." He opened the door. He was cute in a geeky kinda way.  
"Caroline, what a surprise."  
"I want my stuff back dick." She pushed past him, going into his house uninvited. She started throwing things. Looking for something.  
"Care, babe, what are you fucking doing." He tried laughing it off but I could tell he was pissed.  
"You stole my fucking necklace, you know the one you bought me for our one year." Oh so they dated.  
"Yeah I bought it."  
"and gave it to me you fucking dick." He stormed over and grabbed her wrists.  
"Care, its not yours."  
"Like hell its not!"  
"Care," his voice was soft, penetrating, she calmed down, looking at him. all of a sudden he kissed her. and it wasn't a peck it was a full on tongue, heated kiss. They broke it up,  
"You don't mind waiting five minutes Elena?" I shook my head stunned. "Make it ten." And with that they went to the comfort of the first door on the right.

fifteen minute had gone by and they were still going at it.  
"Slater, yes, right there. FUCK!" she screamed. All slater did was groan. Caroline was really loud, telling him in a lot of detail what to do to her. I have to admit, it did turn me on a little, which is so wrong. When they finally left the room Caroline walked straight for the door. I followed, quickly because slater exited his room wearing nothing, no shame at all. Once out side she turned to me.  
"Quick, we have to go."  
"why" she brought out of her pocket a locket, I guess it's the one Slater gave her a while back. I felt guilty, the poor guy, he seemed really nice. We drove away, off to Hayleys where I am sure, it will be a good night.

**Ok so that's the end for this chapter. And this wont be the last we see of Slater. Lets just say he's not a very nice guy. Anyway, please review guys, please. You're killing me here. Until next time **

**XOKH**


End file.
